


Loin de la Mer

by Somnis



Category: A Song of Ice and Fire - George R. R. Martin, Game of Thrones (TV)
Genre: Post Season 8 Episode 3, Post-Battle of Winterfell, Spoilers
Language: Français
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-02
Updated: 2019-05-02
Packaged: 2020-02-16 02:31:10
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,431
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18682321
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Somnis/pseuds/Somnis
Summary: Son gant se referme sur le bout de parchemin ; il se chiffonne, en même temps que son expression à elle se tord lorsqu’elle veut refouler de nouvelles larmes.Ne meurs pas si loin de la mer. Je te l’avais dit, idiot, ne meurs pas à Winterfell.Pourquoi tu ne m'as pas écoutée ?





	Loin de la Mer

**Author's Note:**

> Bon alors, c'est la première fois que j'écris dans le fandom de GoT/ASoIaF, j'espère que ça passera~  
> ATTENTION SPOILERS. Cette scène prend place entre l'épisode 3 et vraisemblablement l'épisode 4 de la saison 8.  
> Comme je n'arrive pas à me remettre de la mort de Theon (*se roule lentement en PLS*), j'ai décidé de sortir tout ça par l'écriture ! J'espère que ça vous plaira tout de même!

Yara n’avait jamais autant détesté la mer qu’en cet instant.

En temps normal, et comme tous les Fer-nés, elle aurait considéré les eaux salées avec attachement, fierté et reconnaissance. C’était leur source d’abondance pour la pêche, c’était le moyen d’aller razzier les côtes opposées et d’en revenir tout aussi promptement, comme si la surface des vagues était la route pour accéder à la gloire. C’était la demeure du dieu Noyé, murmurant dans son doux reflux ses paroles à ses prêtres. C’était au creux des océans que vivait aussi la seiche géante, l’emblème de sa famille depuis des générations.

Mais alors qu’elle essuie rageusement ses larmes, la pensée lui vient qu’elles sont aussi salées que de l’eau de mer. Elle sent la piqûre du sel aux coins de ses yeux et à la commissure de ses lèvres –la même que lorsque Tifs-Trempes lui déverse de l’eau de mer sur le crâne pour la bénir. Mais c’est la première fois que cette brûlure est pour elle un signe de mort et non de renaissance.

 _C’est la même chose_ , songea-t-elle. _Ce qui est mort ne saurait mourir, mais se lève à nouveau, plus dur à la peine et plus vigoureux._

Mais cette mort –cette mort est celle de la noyade, la meilleure des morts dirait Tifs-Trempe en plongeant la tête de ses baptisés sous l’eau. L’eau salée purifie le corps en s’engouffrant dans les poumons, les poissons mangent les écailles qui recouvrent les yeux, et le mort noyé est ensuite rappelé par le baiser de vie ; et il se redresse, crachant son eau, plus fort et plus résistant.

Elle avait cru que cette litanie s’appliquait particulièrement à Theon. Tous les enfants Greyjoy étaient morts une première fois, lors de leur baptême, peu après la naissance, suivant l’Antique Voie. Ensuite, le séjour de Theon chez les loups l’avait en quelque sorte fait mourir de nouveau, et il n’était plus un Fer-né lorsqu’il s’était présenté à Pyk dix ans plus tard. Elle avait cru qu’il pouvait renaître à cet instant, rebaptisé par Tifs-Trempes, qu’il pouvait reprendre sa place de Fer-né, de Greyjoy, plus dur à la peine et plus vigoureux.

Mais la mort l’attendait de nouveau après la prise de Winterfell ; Yara l’avait vu de ses propres yeux. Theon Greyjoy était mort à Fort-Terreur, et de son cadavre avait émergé un autre être –une chose hideuse et brisée, le regard hanté d’un animal traqué, façonnée par les mains mêmes du bâtard de Bolton. En sautant dans sa chaloupe ce soir-là, après l’échec de sa tentative de sauvetage, elle avait dit elle-même _mon frère est mort_.

Mais elle s’était trompée. Theon s’était relevé de cette mort, tout comme les noyés recommencent à respirer. Et elle s’était dit, un peu naïvement peut-être, qu’il ne saurait plus mourir désormais, tant il avait déjà connu la mort. _Ce qui est mort ne saurait mourir_ , lui avait-elle dit en guise d’adieu ce jour-là, sur le pont de son boutre, lorsque son frère avait exprimé son souhait d’aller combattre à Winterfell. L’héritier de Balon est mort, le pupille de Stark est mort, Schlingue est mort, Theon Greyjoy est invincible.

Son gant se referme sur le bout de parchemin ; il se chiffonne, en même temps que son expression à elle se tord lorsqu’elle veut refouler de nouvelles larmes.

 _Ne meurs pas si loin de la mer_. _Je te l’avais dit, idiot, ne meurs pas à Winterfell._

_Pourquoi tu ne m’as pas écoutée ?_

_*_

_La Grande Guerre est terminée_ , tels avaient été les mots de Daenerys au lendemain de la bataille de Winterfell. Allégresse et chagrin se mêlaient étroitement dans la foule qui l’acclamait, yeux irrités et larges sourires sur des visages émaciés.

Et déjà il fallait repartir en guerre contre Cersei, rassembler les hommes qui restaient, remobiliser des troupes épuisées… Mais pas sans un temps de deuil, que les combats imminents raccourcissaient considérablement, mais dont tous éprouvaient le cruel besoin.

Sansa Stark avait approuvé cette décision, peu désireuse de se battre de nouveau avec Daenerys. Elle était bien consciente de la menace qui planait sur eux depuis Port-Réal, mais elle aussi n’avait pu que constater les conséquences de la bataille contre les morts, la douleur de chacun face à la perte d’un être cher. La mère des dragons pleurait non seulement un de ses fils, mais également un de ses amis les plus intimes, fidèle conseiller qui l’avait défendue jusqu’à son dernier souffle ; et Jon lui-même était abattu par la perte d’un de ses amis de longue date, un ancien veilleur sur le Mur, comme il l’avait été lui-même.

La dame de Winterfell était tout aussi affectée. Elle tentait de le cacher de son mieux, de garder cette apparence de froideur détachée qui seyait, à son idée, au pouvoir, et qu’elle tâchait de conserver en permanence face à la nouvelle reine. La première fois que ce masque était tombé, c’était au retour de Theon Greyjoy venu jurer allégeance à Winterfell… à elle. A ce moment, oubliant un instant sa position et la présence d’une rivale potentielle, elle s’était précipitée dans ses bras, les yeux humides et le souffle court.

La seconde fois, ironiquement, c’était de nouveau de sa faute. Autant la première vague d’émotion qui l’avait saisie dans la salle de conseil était due au fait de le revoir là où elle pensait qu’ils n’en auraient plus l’occasion ; autant à présent, assise à veiller son corps, elle était déchirée par la pensée que leur séparation était irrémédiable. _Pourquoi me mets-tu dans des états pareils_ , songea-t-elle en avançant une main pour dégager son front des boucles collées par la sueur et le sang. Ils avaient passé leur dernière nuit ensemble, sans vraiment échanger de paroles, savourant simplement la présence de l’autre et de ce lien si particulier qui les unissait depuis Ramsay.

 _Tu m’as sauvé la vie, tu as sauvé la vie de Bran_. _C’est tellement injuste. Si Arya était arrivée quelques secondes plus tôt… Si la blessure n’avait pas été mortelle…_

Le temps était passé, lentement. Les réunions régulières du conseil distrayaient les habitants de Winterfell de leur chagrin, et ils se focalisaient moins sur la guerre que sur ce qui viendrait après. Sansa ne disait pas grand-chose, mais n’en pensait pas moins sur l’indépendance du Nord ; elle sentait quelques tensions entre Jon et Daenerys, ne pouvait s’empêcher d’en ressentir un fond de satisfaction.

Hors des assemblées, elle supervisait la reconstruction de Winterfell. Ses journées étaient en conséquence bien remplies, et tant mieux, finalement ; mais le soir, dans la chambre qui avait été celle de ses parents, elle retrouvait sa solitude, et les fantômes semblaient alors s’élever autour d’elle, comme ceux de Jenny de Vieilles-Pierres, tous ceux qui étaient passés ici et qui, dans la mort, l’aimaient encore tendrement…

L’arrivée de Yara Greyjoy à Winterfell fut des plus inattendues. La jeune femme arriva en pleine assemblée sans se faire annoncer, et Sansa l’avait dévisagée sans parvenir à l’identifier ; des cheveux bruns et courts, une taille haute pour une femme, vêtue de cuirs comme un soldat… et elle avait compris lorsque ses yeux étaient tombés sur la seiche qui décorait son plastron. Celle de Theon, se souvint-elle dans un sursaut de douleur, avait été arraché lors de la bataille ; elle l’avait remarqué en le veillant. Cette découverte lui permit de remarquer les yeux clairs de la nouvelle venue, iris couleur de mer qu’elle connaissait bien.

-Je viens chercher mon petit frère, déclara Yara.

Assise au centre de la table entre Jon et Sansa, Daenerys tiqua. Elle se tourna légèrement vers Sansa, comme pour voir si elle souhaitait répondre à sa place, mais celle-ci se trouvait incapable d’articuler quelque chose, bouleversée par les mots de la Fer-née, par toute la tendresse qui suintait à travers ces mots, _petit frère_.

-Je vous ai fait parvenir une lettre, répondit simplement la mère des dragons. Ne l’avez-vous pas reçue ?

Puis elle embraya, sans laisser le temps à Yara de répondre :

-Qui garde les Îles de Fer en votre absence ? Si Euron décide de s’y rendre, il trouvera la voie libre et elles seront une terre d’asile aisément défendable pour Cersei Lannister. Je croyais que vous les gardiez pour nous.

-J’ai confié les Îles à mes oncles Rodrik et Victarion, répliqua Yara d’une voix aussi tranchante que l’acier. Et j’ai reçu votre lettre, c’est pour ça que je suis ici. Le corps de Theon doit retourner au dieu Noyé, selon l’Antique Voie.

Daenerys s’impatientait visiblement, et Sansa s’apprêtait à répondre quelque chose qui  ne lui plairait certainement pas lorsque Jon prit la parole :

-Bien sûr, nous comprenons. Theon s’est porté volontaire pour défendre mon frère Bran, que le Roi de la nuit avait pris pour cible. Il savait que c’était extrêmement risqué… Et qu’il n’y survivrait que par miracle. Il s’est sacrifié pour protéger les vivants et la mémoire de notre monde.

Sansa vit la lèvre inférieure de Yara se mettre à trembler. _Elle ne savait pas_ , se rendit-elle compte. Mais la voix de la Greyjoy, elle, ne tremblait pas quand elle parla :

-Il est mort vaillamment ?

Jon se tourna vers Bran, et toute la salle l’imita. Le jeune homme était assis dans son fauteuil, enveloppé de fourrures, et contemplait la scène sans un mot ; le silence se prolongea. _Dis quelque chose, Bran, je t’en prie_ , songea Sansa. Finalement, Bran répondit, de cette voix grave et monotone, et en même temps emprunte d’une profonde sincérité :

-Oui. Il s’est montré brave jusqu’à la fin.

Yara hocha la tête, et Sansa put discerner la fierté sur ses traits, mêlée à sa tristesse.

-Je veux le voir, réclama-t-elle.

Ce fut Jon qui répondit, de nouveau, d’un air de regret :

-Les semaines ont passé. Nous l’avons enterré.

C’était l’idée de Sansa. Plutôt que d’ajouter son corps à des bûchers communs déjà trop garnis, elle avait voulu cet ultime hommage. Et c’est spontanément qu’elle se proposa :

-Je vais vous conduire à la crypte.

Elle se leva de la table, et prit les devants, la Fer-née dans son sillage : le chemin fut silencieux. Sansa jetait des coups d’œil de biais à Yara ; la dernière survivante de la lignée de Balon Greyjoy, et la régente des Îles de Fer, s’ils défaisaient Cersei et Euron… Daenerys accorderait-elle l’indépendance à cette région hostile ? Leur statut était aussi incertain que celui du Nord.

-Je croyais que vous n’enterreriez plus personne, après ce qui est arrivé ici pendant la bataille, déclara Yara lorsqu’elles descendaient les escaliers menant à la crypte. J’ai entendu des rumeurs.

-Elles sont vraies, confirma Sansa, saisie d’un frisson en se souvenant de cette terrible nuit. Mais les Marcheurs blancs ont disparu, et nos morts peuvent désormais reposer en paix.

Elle s’empara d’une torche pour éclairer les vastes couloirs bordés de tombeaux et de statues. Elle avait exigé que le lieu soit restauré au plus tôt, que les ossements soient ramenés dans leurs caveaux et que le sang soit nettoyé, peu désireuse que ce lieu sacré reste souillé par l’invasion des morts.

Son cœur se serra en passant devant les statues de son père, de sa mère et de Robb. Rickon reposait là également, quoique n’ayant pas encore de statue ; et un nouveau cercueil de pierre venait compléter la rangée.

-Il ne devrait pas être là, déclara Yara en fronçant les sourcils. Pas sous terre. Il est trop loin de la mer, ici…

Elle expira, s’approcha du tombeau et passa sa main sur le couvercle de pierre. Il aurait fallu plus d’un homme pour le repousser et voir la dépouille, et elle se contenta de rester là plusieurs longues secondes, songeuse. Puis, se retournant vers Sansa avec colère :

-Qui vous a permis de l’enterrer ici, aux côtés des loups qui le gardaient prisonnier ? Sa place n’est pas dans votre crypte. Il n’honorait pas vos dieux anciens taillés dans les arbres, il n’était pas un Stark.

 Sansa resta de marbre :

-Il a passé autant de temps dans les Îles de Fer qu’ici, à Winterfell ; dix ans de chaque. C’était son choix de se battre à nos côtés, et il est mort au pied d’un arbre-cœur.

Aucune des deux n’évoqua le triste sort que les Fer-nés, sous sa conduite, avaient infligé à Winterfell quand il l’avait pris. C’était si longtemps auparavant, tant de choses s’étaient passées depuis… _Il repose avec mes frères_ , songea Sansa, puis, les yeux attirés par les chandelles qui ornaient la statue de Lady Catelyn : _et dans cinquante ans, je reposerai ici aussi_.

-Theon est un nom Stark, murmura finalement Yara. Je ne sais pas pourquoi mon père a choisi de lui donner. Comme s’il avait su d’avance quel serait son destin.

-Theon Stark, le loup affamé, sourit Sansa en se rappelant les leçons de Mestre Luwin. Quelle ironie. Il menait une flotte de guerre, a eu affaire aux Bolton… et a lui aussi repoussé une menace venue d’au-delà le Mur. Son tombeau se trouve un peu plus loin dans la crypte.

Yara n’ajouta rien pendant un long moment, et Sansa respecta son silence. Jon l’avait appuyée dans sa démarche d’inhumer le corps dans la crypte familiale, et lui avait confié avoir déjà eu cette discussion avec Theon, à Peyredragon ; lui affirmant qu’il était à la fois un Stark et un Greyjoy, et qu’il n’avait pas à choisir entre ces deux maisons.

-Comment se passent les rites funéraires, dans les Îles de Fer ? s’enquit Sansa.

-Un cercueil délivré à la mer, répond Yara. Les ossements rejoignent ceux de leurs ancêtres au fond de l’eau, dans la demeure du dieu Noyé. J’ai vu trop de cérémonies funéraires pour ne pas m’en souvenir, termine-t-elle tout bas.

-Bien. Alors si nous pouvons mêler nos coutumes, nous remplirons le tombeau d’eau de mer.

Yara considéra l’idée un instant, et finalement opina, sans quitter des yeux la pierre lisse qui la déparait du corps de son frère :

-J’enverrai un prêtre du dieu Noyé. Mon oncle Aeron, Tifs-Trempes, n’aime pas les contrées vertes, mais si je lui en donne l’ordre, il viendra. Theon est mort loin de la mer… Alors la mer viendra à lui.

Les doigts de Yara effleurent de nouveau le tombeau, et Sansa se la représente, caressant ainsi la joue de Theon dans un geste plein de tendresse fraternelle –sous ses dehors rudes et distants, elle avait dû se raccrocher à lui autant que lui à elle. Soudain les doigts s’arrêtent sur la pierre, se crispent, et une voix brisée résonne dans la crypte, à peine un murmure par-dessus le crépitement des torches :

-Petit frère…

 _C’était mon frère aussi_ , songe Sansa, puis elle se reprend ; _non. C’était plus que ça. C’était mon sauveur. C’était…_

Ses yeux s’embuent ; et, rejoignant Yara Greyjoy pour partager sa peine, elle l’étreint comme une sœur.


End file.
